


戒尺

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 你以为是hso，结果是好好笑（。）
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	戒尺

Sebastian Moran是个不服管教、令人头疼的学生。在他毕业后多年，这点也无法逃脱Moriarty的注意。年轻的数学教授才迈入人生的二十岁不久，上校的年龄几乎是他的两倍，偶尔露出的咧嘴笑让他看起来比实际年轻许多。

“迷人的四十岁行列。”Moran煞有介事。

欧洲闻名的数学家正忙着修改学生们提交的论文，一面疲于应付军人对于温情的小小索求。“把手伸出来。”年轻人的脾气并不算非常沉稳。现在是夏天的雨前，足够闷热，何况一个过长的亲吻不仅让他们再次渗出细密的汗水，还让一大滴墨水滴在学生的论文纸上。学者忙不迭地用吸墨纸清理干净，看到课桌上的戒尺，火从心起。

军官很会搬出一副无辜的样子。下手的时候学者抿紧了嘴，非常严肃。最后只是轻轻拍了一下，手心甚至都没有变红。

“I can't keep my hands off you. ”  
“Please don't play sheepish. ”


End file.
